


Happiest Birthday, Love

by cheolslaugh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolslaugh/pseuds/cheolslaugh
Summary: No messages or a single call from Soonyoung.





	Happiest Birthday, Love

"Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Soonyoung said, patting Jihoon's head. "Also, eat on time. I know you're busy but it wouldn't take forever. So... have time to eat, too. Alright?" Jihoon just nodded. His head's buried on the other's chest, spending the last 4 minutes of them together.

 

Jihoon tightened his hug on Soonyoung, whispering sweet 'I love yous'. Soonyoung responded with kissing the top of Jihoon's head.

 

Soonyoung's phone rang. It's 9am already. "Ji, I think I should go now." He said, giggling in an awkward way. Jihoon stepped backwards and walked slowly to the door as the taller grabbed his backpack.

 

They walked towards the car but Soonyoung stopped in front of Jihoon and gave him a hug for the last time. "Just a week, Jihoon. Just a week." Placing another kiss on his lover's forehead, "I will miss you." They said to each other.

 

Soonyoung went inside his car and sat comfortably. Took a glance and blew a kiss as they waved good bye. 

 

Jihoon waved his hands 'til Soonyoung's car was out of his sight. Went inside their house again and sat on the living room. Just a week, he reminded himself. Just a week too before his birthday. Besides Soonyoung's only doing this for his work. Pretty sure he's already home when it's his Jihoonie's special day.

 

He grabbed his laptop, opened it and worked on some unfinished songs. Scrolling up and down endlessly. Dragging left and right multiple times in a row.

 

Hours passed by just him spending his time doing music related works. Opening his eyes lazily due to drowsiness filling up his whole body.

 

His phone rang and he suddenly felt so alive, excitedly reached for his phone. And yes, it's Soonyoung calling.

 

Soonyoung asked how Jihoon's day went. Although the latter answered that he thinks he did well. Soonyoung even asked if he already ate, he knew how Jihoon would skip his meals just to finish everything he's currently working on. Soonyoung also wanted to see his Jihoonie's face and decided to video call him instead as Jihoon, on the other side, prepared what he's about to eat for lunch.

 

"Wahhhh! You're eating really well today, huh?" Soonyoung smiled to what he's actually seeing, while Jihoon chewed the food quietly. "Oh! Is this because you wanna impress me?" He smiled from ear to ear as his eyes disappeared and turned into an actual 10:10. Jihoon almost choked from what he heard, grabbed the cola beside him and drank it as fast as he could. Threw a death glare at Soonyoung which turned his eyes into small letter 'O's.

 

Soonyoung also showed Jihoon his hotel room. The veranda in the room revealing the blue crystal-like ocean beside the hotel he was in. Jihoon felt the sea vibes and envied Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung laid on the bed,still talking to Jihoon. He told him how he was having hard time coming up with the lyrics, Soonyoung listened thoroughly to his rants. His eyes were closed since he was tired driving for three straight hours. Jihoon could see how he looked so sleepy.

 

"Soonyoung... Sleep first then eat when you wake up, okay?" The camera was extremely close to Jihoon's face that you can even count his hair stands. Soonyoung nodded, finally opening his eyes, smiling sweetly. "Bye bye, Jihoonie." He uttered softly, enough for Jihoon to hear. Soonyoung slowly brought his lips closer to the camera like it would reach to the other side.

 

Almost a week passed, both only had conversations using their gadgets. Missing each other's warmth and scent.

 

November 21, a day before Jihoon's birthday. Still no messages or even a call from Soonyoung. Jihoon's having a bad feeling about this.

 

Jihoon decided to drop a message for Soonyoung. "What are you doing?" His shaking fingers typed down. He also checked if Soon is online. Surprisingly, yes he is. And his phone suddenly vibrated. An incoming call from Soonyoung.

 

"Hey, Jihoon." The male greeted and Jihoon remained silent. "I can't go home tomorrow..." Jihoon didn't know what to feel. Is he gonna be upset or plain sad or even mad about it, he didn't know but eventually...

 

"Okay." He answered coldly. "I'm really sorry, we haven't polish th-," "No, it's okay. Really." Jihoon cutted Soonyoung's words. "Hmm... Okay then, I gotta go now. I love y-" and so Jihoon ended the call.

 

He was disappointed because Soonyoung promised him that he'd go home the next day but lol, jokes on Jihoon.

 

The younger overworked himself on his mini studio inside their house. He received a lot of messages, not opening a single one. Too busy to reply or even answer a call from anyone. 

 

Ding dong. The doorbell interrupted Jihoon in the midst of his work which made him kick the table in anger. He opened the lights and checked what time is it now. Great, it's 11:57pm already.

 

He rushed to the door and the delivery guy greeted him, "A bouquet for Mr. Lee Jihoon." Jihoon raised his eyebrows in confusion. If this is some sort of pranks, he'd punch whoever did it. "Please sign here, sir." The delivery guy pointed to the paper and handed him a pen. As soon as Jihoon finished signing the paper the delivery guy bowed and go immediately.

 

"Why would someone give me these flowers? It's not valentine's day or what." He talked to himself. He opened the door and he suddenly felt a hand gripping on his arm. What more terrible things are going to happen today, he thought. Then another hand covered his eyes and placed the other hand over Jihoon's pink lips. Jihoon bit the hand and punched the person on his stomach, still holding the bouquet.

 

"Ha-" The stranger coughed. "Happy birthday, love." He said lifting his head, revealing Jihoon's favorite person, Soonyoung. Jihoon couldn't help but ran to him and hugged him as tight as he could. Tears started to flow. "You arse, you made me sad."

 

Soonyoung planned all of these. He prepared everything for Jihoon's special day. "I'm really sorry, thought surprising you would make you happy." He caressed Jihoon's head. "Wait a sec." He told the celebrant and brisk walked all the way to his car. Lighting up candles. Got back to Jihoon holding a cake with 22 candles on it. 

 

"Happy birthday again, love." He smiled. He was so extra for putting up 22 candles on a cake. Jihoon closed his eyes, made wishes and blew the candles' lights off. "Am I part of those wishes?" Soonyoung asked, grinning. "You're always part of my wishes, Soonyoung. Even though you're already here with me, you're still part of those wishes. Always." Jihoon smiled. "You're part of mine, too." Soonyoung whispered to himself but Jihoon heard him and smiled because of those little words that came out from Soonyoung's lips.

 

"Shall we go inside? It's freezing here." Soon asked, biting his lips. Jihoon opened the door for Soonyoung as he was holding the cake. Jihoon placed the bouquet he received earlier on the table and grabbed the cake on Soonyoung's hand. "Oh, wait. I forgot something in the car. Be right back." He said running with his keys on his hands.

 

Jihoon remembered his phone and looked for it. He went back after he found it somewhere. Soonyoung grunted as he carried about five nicely wrapped bags. The younger saw him and ran to his direction because he was obviously struggling and lent him a hand.

 

"First, 22 candles and now these. Seriously, Soonyoung?" And settled the bags on the couch. "You see... I prepared for your day, so open the gifts." He sat and pointed to the items he brought right out of his car into their house.

 

Jihoon unwrapped the gifts one at a time. Receiving a coat from a famous brand, a metal watch with diamonds on it, a pair of sneakers that Jihoon would most likely to wear because this pair suited his style and comfortable, of course cute socks (Soonyoung loves cute stuffs don't judge him), a new laptop and headphones he could use most of the time, a bag Jihoon could use for traveling (although he doesn't like carrying bags with him), and a snapback because knowing Jihoon, he likes to wear hats.

 

"These are way too much but thank you for everything you've prepared for me, I appreciate your efforts." He snuggled to Soonyoung's side. 

 

"You know what, I received a lot of gifts from you but little did you know..." Soonyoung watched him intently with heart eyes waiting for him to continue what he is about to say. "You're the greatest gift I've ever received in my entire life."

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this is a gift for my friend (i hope youre not mad if you saw this here) and i rewrote it so here is it now. thanks for reading all the way here!
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: cheolslaugh


End file.
